


Sweet Release

by CommanderNova



Series: Sweet Temptation [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Crying, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderNova/pseuds/CommanderNova
Summary: Tony teaches Peter a lesson, and not in the traditional sense.---what it says on the boxsequel to Sweet Temptation





	Sweet Release

**Author's Note:**

> i have too many ideas for this 'verse so im legally obligated to write a third part  
> don't try to stop me.

Peter had spent months pining after Mr. Stark, unable to focus in class because he was too distracted by the way his teacher moved, the way he talked, the way he looked at Peter when he asked him a question, those dark eyes focused entirely on him. It made Peter forget how to breathe, body basically running on autopilot, because his brain certainly wasn't cooperating.

So when Mr. Stark asked him to stay after class he was pretty sure he was going to cream his pants just from the sound of his voice. He had expected a talk, Mr. Stark reprimanding him for falling asleep in class, he definitely hadn't expected to be bent over his desk and spanked until he cried. He still wasn't entirely sure that it really happened, but the bruises on his ass didn't lie and he felt it every time he sat down.

His ass still hurt the next day and he was pretty sure he would continue feeling it for a while. Ned had given him weird looks several times when he noticed that Peter couldn't stop squirming in his seat, the hard wooden chairs definitely not giving him any relief. Peter had made up a half-hearted excuse about falling down the stairs, but he could tell that Ned didn’t entirely believe him.

Finally,  _ finally,  _ it was the last class of the day, after that he'd be able to go home and probably jerk off to the memory of sucking Mr. Stark's dick. He was still a little mad about how he'd been left hanging, but the humiliating aspect of grinding against his teacher's leg and then being denied an orgasm got to him in a way he hadn't expected it to. That brief interaction with Mr. Stark made him realize so many things about himself and he couldn’t help but feel a little dirty.

As he slipped into his seat, trying not to wince, he suddenly remembered the last words Mr. Stark said to him before he left:  _ "I'll see you after class again tomorrow.".  _ It rang through his mind loud and clear and suddenly every chance of paying attention to Mr. Rogers rambling on about the second world war was thrown out the window. At least it wasn't Mr. Stark's class, he didn't think he'd be able to look at the man at all, but he would still have to face him in less than an hour and he had absolutely no idea what to expect.

The rest of the lesson went by in a blur, Peter was sure he hadn't remembered a single piece of information. He'd probably be able to ask Ned for notes and he was about to do so, but just when he was leaving the classroom with Ned, Mr. Rogers stopped him by putting a large hand on his shoulder.

"Stay behind for a bit?" It was phrased as a question, but Peter knew he didn't exactly have a choice in this, so with slumped shoulders he made his way back to the teacher's desk, shooting Ned a desperate look over his shoulder. Ned just shrugged, always the helpful friend, and left the classroom.

"Uh, is something wrong, sir?" Peter asked, glancing at the clock. He didn't know how Mr. Stark would feel about him being late, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

"In a rush to leave, Peter?"

"Well uh, I kind of have an appointment with Mr. Stark, and I don't want to be late..." he confessed, trying not to appear visibly nervous, but most likely failing terribly.

"Stark, huh?" There was a certain look in Mr. Rogers’ eyes that Peter couldn't entirely decipher, but somehow it made him feel even more nervous.

"Yessir."

"I'll make this quick then," he commented, and all Peter could do was nod gratefully. "You seemed off today, Peter, and you're normally such a great student, so I just wanted to ask if something happened." He looked genuinely concerned and Peter would've felt bad about lying to him if telling the truth wouldn't get him in serious trouble.

"I'm fine, sir, just a bad day I guess." Peter shrugged and glanced at the clock again.

"It happens to the best of us." Mr. Rogers smiled reassuringly. “Are you sure you’re okay, though? You look a little pale.”

“Didn’t get much sleep last night, the neighbour’s dog kept barking,” he lied. His apartment building didn’t even allow dogs, but Mr. Rogers didn’t need to know that.

Mr. Rogers nodded. "You can talk to me if something's wrong, okay?" It was a nice offer, but Peter seriously doubted he'd take him up on it.

"Yessir."

"Alright, I'll let you go then, I know Tony hates it when people are late." That off-hand comment made Peter swallow thickly and he quickly put his hands in his pockets to stop them from visibly shaking.

"Thank you." Peter forced a smile, trying to ignore the strange look on his teachers face, and left the classroom in a rush. Ned was waiting for him in the hallway and Peter had to try his hardest to not come across like a nervous mess.

"So, what did he want?"

"Just wondering if I was okay, which I am, but I really need to get going."

"What? I thought we were going to hang out."

"I forgot about this appointment I had with Mr. Stark and I really don't want to be any later than I already am."

"Is he still mad about you falling asleep in class?" Ned asked. "Speaking of that, you never told me what happened after class."

"I don't know if he's still mad," Peter confessed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and hoping Ned wouldn't notice how he ignored the second part of that sentence. "I'm really sorry, Ned, we'll hang out another time, I have to go." He didn't need to look behind him to see Ned was shooting him a weird look as he practically ran in the direction of Mr. Stark's classroom.

Peter had never been more terrified to knock on someone's door, which in a way was kind of silly, he knew he was there because he wanted to be there, and he was at least 95% sure Mr. Stark would let him go if he told him he didn't want this. He had to keep reminding himself of that as his fist finally made contact with the wooden door, his heart threatening to leap out of his chest.

"Come in." The smooth sound of Mr. Stark's voice made Peter's legs turn weak, but somehow he managed to open the door and lock it behind him as well. Mr. Stark was staring at him, a dark, hungry look in his eyes that made Peter flip flop between wanting to sink into the ground and disappear, and wanting to immediately take off his clothes. "You're late," was all he said, leaning back in his chair, legs spread so invitingly.

"I'm sorry, sir, Mr. Rogers wanted to speak to me after class."

"Rogers, of course." Peter didn't dare ask what that meant. "Come here." Mr. Stark patted his thigh and Peter immediately knew what he wanted from him, so he quickly made his way over to him, letting out a sharp gasp when he was pulled into his teacher's lap, large hands resting on his aching ass.

Peter's breath hiccuped slightly when Mr. Stark landed a teasing slap on sensitive skin, even through his pants Peter could feel it very well and he desperately tried to squirm away from the pain. His moving caused their chests to be pressed together, Peter's hands resting on Mr. Stark's shoulders. Their proximity made Peter’s heart beat even faster, especially when Mr. Stark’s hand slid into his hair, tugging lightly.

"Did you touch yourself after you got home yesterday?" He asked, eyebrow raised and Peter immediately broke eye contact.

"Yes, sir," Peter mumbled, already feeling his face heat up. Mr. Stark let out a disappointed noise and Peter knew he fucked up.

"If you want to continue this little game we got going here, you do not, under any circumstances, touch yourself without my permission. Do you understand?" Peter was pretty sure his brain short-circuited when he heard those words and he felt himself get hard almost immediately. The idea of Tony controlling that part of his life was so weirdly, shamefully hot, but Peter was very sure he wouldn't be able to control himself. He was a teenager, he had needs, there was just no way he'd be able to deny himself, especially because Mr. Stark had made it very clear he had no problem denying Peter as well.

When he had gotten home the day before he was so desperate to cum he only barely made it into his bedroom, thank god May hadn't been home or that would’ve been really embarrassing. He had no idea how Mr. Stark expected him to do this.

"Take it or leave it, Peter," Mr. Stark said when he didn't immediately respond.

"I-I don't know if I can do that," Peter whispered quietly, his cheeks ablaze with embarrassment.

"Well, you better figure something out."

Peter wanted this, wanted it so incredibly badly he couldn't think straight, and maybe his teenage hormones ended up getting the better of him when he replied. "I will, sir."

"Good boy." It was almost incredibly how those two words made him feel, warmth coursing through his veins and pooling in the base of his stomach. Mr. Stark's praise meant everything to him, and he didn't doubt the man knew and would abuse the hell out of it. Peter found he didn't mind all that much. "Now, take off your clothes," Mr. Stark said, gently guiding Peter off his lap, eyes focused on him the entire time.

The first time Peter had gotten naked in front of his teacher he had been mortified, but now that he knew that Mr. Stark wanted him it was a lot easier to slip off his clothes and fold them neatly. He still hesitated when he got to his underwear though, the reaction he'd gotten the day before made him feel both ashamed and a little turned on, but just one look at Mr. Stark made him hurry to push the fabric down his thighs.

"Such a pretty little thing." Mr. Stark's eyes raked over Peter's body, taking in every inch and Peter wondered if maybe he'd at least take some of his clothes off this time, but somehow he doubted it. Peter knew it was about power, him being naked and Mr. Stark being fully dressed, and he felt his dick twitch slightly at the thought. "It's a good thing I managed to snatch you up before anyone else did, you have no idea how many vultures there are out there." Peter wanted to make a comment about Mr. Stark probably being one of those vultures, but he was pretty sure it wouldn't go over well, so he just nodded.

"Sit on the desk, sweetheart." Peter didn't want to disappoint him even more, so he quickly hopped up on the desk, trying to ignore the flash of pain that shot through his body. Mr. Stark's eyes sparkled with mischief and Peter feared that whatever happened next was going to be some kind of punishment for being late. "I want you to touch yourself." Alright, definitely not what he expected. Mr. Stark must've noticed his confusion, because he started talking again. "Is that not what you wanted?" Oh, this was definitely some kind of trick, and there was no way Peter was going to come out the winner, but he didn't really have a choice, so he wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly started stroking.

He knew Mr. Stark was looking at him, he also knew exactly where he was looking and he couldn’t help but feel shame bubble to the surface at the memory of Mr. Stark’s words. He knew he wasn’t big, he also knew that probably wouldn’t change, but despite the humiliating aspect to the words, Mr. Stark had only complimented him. Never in his life had he expected that anyone would call his cock ‘pretty’ or ‘cute’, but here he was, and the urge to shield himself from Mr. Stark’s eyes was kind of hard to resist.

A soft moan threatened to fall from his lips and he quickly slapped his hand over his mouth to stay quiet. Last time he’d been reckless, doing the bare minimum to stifle his moans, but he didn’t want to risk anything this time. Mr. Stark didn’t comment on it, so he assumed it was okay.

After a while his hips started to jerk slightly, bucking up into his hand, precum slicking the way. It felt so good, he could almost forget that he was being watched, but then he opened his eyes again and Mr. Stark was slowly palming himself through his pants and Peter choked on a moan.

His strokes became more frantic, chasing the sweet release of an orgasm, terrified that Mr. Stark was going to tell him to stop again, that he was going to make him go home rock hard and aching for a second time, and this time he wouldn’t even be able to get off at home.

“Fuck, look at you,” Mr. Stark groaned. “So fucking pretty. You need this so bad, don’t you? Your little cock is dripping for it.” Peter let out a pathetic whine behind his hand and felt the blush on his face travel down his neck, everything feeling far too hot and overwhelming. He wasn’t going to last much longer, not with Mr. Stark looking at him like that.

“M-Mr. Stark, I need to- can I, please,” he whined, the noise muffled behind his hand. He didn’t know why, but somehow he felt like he needed to ask permission to cum and by the look on Mr. Stark’s face it was the right thing to do.

“Such a sweet boy, yes you can.” Peter didn’t have to be told twice, pushing up into his own fist eagerly, panting heavily as he came closer and closer to the edge. His eyes squeezed shut and he had to bite down on his hand to stifle his moan. His orgasm raced up his spine, pleasure coursing through his veins and cum splattering on his exposed stomach. 

“Fuck…” he whimpered, slowly lowering his hand from his mouth and letting go of his cock. He was shaking all over, and Mr. Stark’s intense stare definitely didn’t help with that.

“Did I say you could stop?” Mr. Stark’s voice was dark and low, a threat hidden in those words and Peter’s breath caught in his throat, completely frozen in place as he tried to make sense of what he just heard.

“W-what?” He asked, panting softly as he tried to come down from his orgasm, his mind feeling far too fuzzy, his eyes drooping.

“You’re a smart kid, Peter, don’t play dumb with me.” Mr. Stark wasn’t going to budge and Peter shakily moved his hand back to his cock. Mr. Stark was still looking at him intensely, but at least now he looked pleased as well.

Peter was already sensitive on a good day, but because he just came the feeling was almost painful and it took a lot of willpower to keep going. His strokes were slow and jerky, the fingers of his free hand digging into his thigh. He steadily started to get hard again though, his teenage refractory period thankfully not letting him down. Eventually the pain tipped over into pleasure again and after that it didn’t take him much longer to be balancing right on the edge.

“You can cum,” Mr. Stark said, voice cool and collected, his own hand still stroking himself through his pants and Peter felt dizzy with it.

“Thank you, sir,” Peter gasped and moments later his orgasm was wrung from his body, his back arching almost obscenely as he added to the mess on his stomach and hands. It burnt like fire, hot and intense, far more intense than his first orgasm, liquid heat dripping down his spine. He was too sensitive, he couldn’t keep going, but Mr. Stark was looking at him expectantly, one eyebrow raised and Peter let out a desperate sob as he kept stroking himself.

Mr. Stark made him cum two more times, until he was shaking and crying, tears streaking his cheeks as he begged and pleaded to be allowed to stop. His entire body was trembling from overstimulation, cum dripping down his chest and stomach and he didn’t think he’d ever felt so  _ much. _ It was overwhelming, the line between pleasure and pain blurring with every second that passed and Peter couldn’t hold back his whimpers and cries.

Finally he was allowed to pull his hand away and Peter sobbed in relief, shoulders slumping as he panted harshly, desperately trying to suck in oxygen.  

“Good boy, did you get all of that out of your system?” Mr. Stark asked, getting up and gently taking Peter’s wrist, his thumb rubbing over his pulse point in a way that was almost soothing.

“Y-yes sir,” Peter hiccupped, unable to look his teacher in the eye.

“You’ve made such a mess.” Mr. Stark lifted Peter’s cum-covered hand towards Peter’s mouth. “Clean yourself up, baby boy.” It wasn’t a question, so Peter carefully sucked his fingers into his mouth one by one, tongue lapping the cum off his hand until all he could taste was his skin. He was still crying around his fingers, the noise now slightly muffled, and he could tell that Mr. Stark was enjoying every second of it.

When he was done Mr. Stark wiped away some of the tears on Peter’s face. “You wanted to touch yourself, didn’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Peter repeated, his chest heaving and his voice trembling.

“Well then, now that you got to do that I don’t want to hear any more complaining, understand?” Mr. Stark asked, letting go of his wrist to grab his chin, forcing him to look at him. All Peter could do was nod in agreement. He knew this was going to end up backfiring for him, but for some reason he couldn’t entirely understand he loved it, adored it, needed more of it, and Mr. Stark seemed more than willing to give it to him.

“Turn over.” Mr. Stark’s mouth was right next to his neck, hot breath making his skin tingle and Peter was helpless to obey, jumping off the desk and bending over it. The groan that Mr. Stark let out sent shivers down his spine and Peter pushed his ass out even more.

The feeling of a finger rubbing over his hole startled him and he instinctively tried to pull away from the foreign feeling, but a large hand on his hip kept him firmly in place.

“Ever touched yourself down here, sweetheart?”

“No,” he whispered, trying to hide his face in his arms.

“So I get to be your first? Oh, you are just perfect.” Peter whimpered at the words, still shaking all over, his limbs feeling far too heavy. “Don’t worry, doll, I’ll take care of you, I’ll ruin you for everyone else,” Mr. Stark promised, and there was no doubt in Peter’s mind that that was a promise Mr. Stark would keep.

The finger briefly left his hole and Peter forced himself to relax on the desk, nervously chewing on his lip. The sound of a lube bottle opening made Peter tense up again and not much later a slick finger was rubbing circles around his rim. Mr. Stark’s free hand was running up and down his back, distracting him from the feeling of the finger slowly slipping inside of him. The stretch felt strange, but not painful, the foreign sensation of being filled making him squirm slightly.

“S-sir,” Peter whimpered, his voice wet. He didn’t even know what he was asking for, he had no idea what he was doing in general, but Mr. Stark just made a soothing noise and started fucking him with just one finger, occasionally crooking it slightly like he was searching for something.

Peter knew when he found what he was looking for, because suddenly all the air was knocked out of his lungs and his spine went rigid, electricity soaring through his body. He bit down on his hand to stop himself from moaning pathetically, and he was pretty sure that if he didn’t just cum four times in a row, he would’ve made a mess of himself pretty much instantly. His dick twitched painfully in a desperate attempt to get hard again and Tony let out a quiet laugh.

“This is going to be so much fun,” Mr. Stark whispered darkly and Peter felt a sharp spike of arousal in the pit of his stomach. 

A second finger followed a few seconds later and this time Peter could definitely feel the stretch, biting back whimpers and moans as Mr. Stark mercilessly abused his prostate, every thrust of his fingers feeling like liquid fire burning through his veins and before Peter knew it he was crying again, oversensitive and overstimulated. 

“I love it when you cry for me.” Tony grinned against the back of Peter’s neck, teeth scraping over flushed skin as he slowly added a third finger. Peter felt so full and open at the same time, the feeling of being fucked by Mr. Stark’s fingers too much to bear. He clenched around the digits, unable to decide if he wanted to move towards the sensation or away from it. In the end he didn’t have much of a choice. Mr. Stark put an arm over his lower back and pushed him against the desk, trapping his sensitive dick between his stomach and the unforgiving wood and Peter whined. “You want me to fuck you?”

Until that moment Peter hadn’t even thought about it, but now that the seed was planted in his mind it was all he could think about. His fingers alone already felt impossibly good, and he so desperately wanted to feel Mr. Stark’s dick stretching him open, fucking him until he couldn’t think. “Please,” he pleaded, “Please-ah! Please fuck me, sir!” In the middle of his sentence Mr. Stark’s fingers nudged against his prostate again and Peter’s head was swimming, there was no way he was going to last through Mr. Stark fucking him.

“Think you can refrain from cumming, doll?” Absolutely fucking not, even after 4 orgasms Peter’s dick didn’t seem to be getting the memo that it was becoming too much. He pretty much knew that the moment Mr. Stark put his dick in him he was going to be done for and his lack of an answer seemed enough for Mr. Stark. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” And suddenly Peter was empty again.

“No! Please, please I’ll- I’ll be good, I can-”

“I don’t think so, Peter, maybe next time,” Tony cut him off and Peter let out the most pathetic whine, feeling embarrassed almost as soon as it left his mouth. All he got in response was Mr. Stark slapping his bruised ass before moving back into his chair. “Come here.” Peter slowly moved towards Mr. Stark and sat down in his lap again, thighs trembling. “God, you’re already hard again. Who knew that little Peter Parker would be such a slut?”

“I-I’m sorry, sir,” Peter mumbled as he watched Mr. Stark take his hard cock out of his pants, giving it one teasing stroke. He took Peter’s wrist again and guided him to wrap his fingers around his cock, encouraging him to move his hand.

“Make it up to me,” he said, leaning in to suck a large mark on Peter’s neck, far above what a collar would hide. Shame mixed with pleasure at being marked as Mr. Stark’s and he couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan as he started to stroke Mr. Stark’s large cock.

Peter wanted to make him feel good, because maybe if he did well he’d be allowed to cum again. The chance wasn’t large, but it was worth a shot, so he pulled out every trick he knew, listening intently to the advice Mr. Stark whispered hotly against his neck.

“You’re doing great, sweetheart, such a good boy for me. I knew I had to have you the moment I saw you. Fuck- keep doing that.” Mr. Stark’s moans were like music to his ears and clearly he was just as affected by Peter as Peter was by him, because it didn’t take long at all before large hands tightened on Peter’s hips, his hips jerking slightly. 

Peter’s hand was shaking so much by the time Mr. Stark spilled his release all over it, cum dripping down his fingers for the 5th time that day. He came with a loud groan against Peter’s neck, biting down on sensitive skin as he did. This time Peter didn’t have to be told to clean himself up, he automatically moved his hand towards his mouth and started licking it clean.

“Such a good boy.” Mr. Stark grinned lazily, wrapping a hand around Peter’s cock, but not moving it. Peter tried to push into his fist, but was unable to move an inch. “I’d let you cum, but last I recall you were begging me to let you stop, so I think I’ll let you go home just like this.” Mr. Stark let go of his dick again and Peter nearly sobbed.

He wanted to protest, wanted to beg for Mr. Stark to  _ please _ let him cum, but he knew it wouldn’t get him any far, so instead he got off Mr. Stark’s lap to clean himself up and get dressed again. It was much more of a challenge than he had anticipated, his limbs not cooperating at all.

Mr. Stark watched him the entire time, leaning back in his chair slightly as he allowed his eyes to rake over Peter’s body. 

“Come see me before class on friday,” he told him after Peter was fully dressed, his rock hard cock forming a small bulge in his pants.

“You don’t want to see me tomorrow, sir?” Peter asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

“I’m a busy man, Peter, come see me on friday.” It was only tuesday, friday felt so incredibly far away and he wouldn’t even be able to get off once until then. He tried to ignore how that thought made arousal pool in the pit of his stomach.

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy.”

It was going to be a long couple days.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked it <3
> 
> I have a tumblr! @commandernova, come send me prompts


End file.
